My Guardian Angel and Devil?
by BluePinstripe
Summary: PitaTen and One Piece crossover! Nyah! its so cute you have to read it! Sanji and Zoro have been having some troubles lately, what kind of trouble? FIND OUT BY READING!
1. Angel or Ghost?

Nyah!! I've been watching Pita Ten lately and it kinda sparked my inspiration so… go ahead and read it!!!! UWAH!! I LOVE MYSELF!! (Hugs mirror) –Trisha

* * *

On the Going Merry, The usual day applies… yes, I said USUAL.

Luffy, on the figure head of the ship, picking his nose…

Zoro, on the crow's nest, asleep…

Usopp, playing with his 'Sogeking' mask…

Nami, sunbathing on deck…

Robin, sitting on a chair near the small tangerine garden, reading a book…

Sanji, cooking in the kitchen…

It was quiet, the sounds of water softly splashing on the base of the ship, and the clear blue sky with the sun shining its most on the ship. It was a hot day, but a gentle cool breeze swept the deck of the vessel. Yes, a perfect day like no other…

The Mugiwaras have been lazy lately. They already continued their journey after Alabasta and all has turned quiet. Sure, they have beaten up some minor pirates and stole treasure from them, but now, everyone has turned lazy. Even Nami stopped counting her money due to laziness. But, the only person working on the ship now is Sanji. Yes, day and night, cooking for the crew and feeding them. Sanji was getting tired of this.

Suddenly, in the midst of the silence, a sudden 'growl' broke the silence. The sound was so loud, even Zoro woke up.

Well, most of the crew knew where that sound came from.

"Nyaa… ORO!! SANJI!! I'M STARVED!! IS THERE ANY FOOD?!" Luffy yelled out, loud enough to startle Usopp, almost dropping his mask overboard.

In the kitchen, the room full of meat frying odor and cigarette scent. There stood Sanji. Sanji's vein popped, for the 38th time today. Sanji couldn't get enough. "JUST WAIT, YOU KUSO-BAKA!!" Sanji yelled back. "Tsk… I can't stand this… they just slop around while I work sweat and blood here… when will I have MY leisure time?" he sighed, smoke lazily crawling up his face.

Sanji could just imagine him, standing near by Robin or Nami. Enjoying the view with them and all… Sanji smiled at the thought, and then he heard the door behind him open.

"HEY, SANJI!! I WANT MEEAAATT!!" Luffy shouted behind him.

Sanji couldn't take it, he just ran to Luffy and gave a kick to Luffy's face, tossing him on the floor of the deck. Then he shouted. "WILL YOU JUST WAIT DAMN IT!!" Sanji slammed the door behind him, leaning on the door. "Damn it… I'm beat… Tsk… better finish this meal so Luffy can shut his mouth…" Sanji headed back to work.

By around two in the afternoon, the crew were enjoying the large feast Sanji prepared. Luffy was famished, chowing down the half of the dining table. Sanji just stood near the table, smoking his 7th bar of cigar of today.

"Sanji-kun, aren't you eating?" Nami asked.

"Pssh. After smoking seven times a day? How can he eat with ashes in his stomach?" Zoro said, chewing on a large piece of meat.

"Just shut up and keep eating, sword lover…" Sanji said, glaring at him.

"Honestly, Sanji-kun, you're not eating?" Nami asked again.

Sanji couldn't make a fool of himself in front of their new crewmate, so he smiled and replied. "Ahahaha! It's just that I'm not hungry, Nami-chwan!! Haha!!" Sanji smiled innocently, but deep inside, he was totally exhausted.

That night, the Going merry was silent. The ship was covered in dark blue silhouette. The skies were clear and the moon was shining fully. As for the crew of the ship, everyone was… full from dinner and a few moments later, all of them were at their quarters, sound asleep. Well… all of them, but one…

"_Tsk… damn this… gotta have some fresh air…" _Sanji got up from his bed, rubbing his eyes, and walked out the men's quarters, and walked out to the dark and silent deck of the Going Merry.

Yes, Sanji was restless since the day before yesterday. Since the Mugiwaras were starting to become lazy, Sanji has been restlessly cooking for 5 straight days since Robin came to join the group… since he didn't want to show embarrassment to the new crew member, he just hid it to himself that he was tired.

Sanji took out another bar of cigar from his pack, lit it and smokes leisurely in the dark. _"Ah… this is the life… no noise, no yellings, and no working… only the dark sky and the sound of water…" _Sanji quietly enjoyed the bar of cigar.

Well, he soon found out the bar was already smoked out. Sanji suddenly stood amazed. _"What the…? Well, no matter, another wouldn't hurt anyway…" _Sanji threw the piece on his mouth, and dug his pocket for the pack, but, he noticed it isn't there. _"Eh? What the…? Where's my pack?!"_

"Tee hee… um… are you looking for this?" Someone behind him said.

Startled, Sanji looked back, seeing a girl, with bright pink hair, wearing such big dress and had wings, _angelic _wings. Even if she WAS a girl, Sanji would just chicken out; since she looked like… a _ghost._

"Smoking is bad for your health, su! You should stop!" she again said, smiling happily at Sanji.

Sanji didn't know what to say, he was so surprised, he just ran into the ship and ran in the men's quarters.

The girl stood surprised. "Nyaa… what happened? I was only telling him to stop!" she blinked, smiling. "But I will protect him!! He must stop!! Tee Hee!" she flew up to the crows nest. "But I have to rest first… nyaaah!" she yawned and took rest on the tip top of the ship…

And the night goes on…

* * *

Nyah!! So cute, no?? Well, if you watch what's Pita-Ten, it will be! Hehe!! Just give in a review and i'll continue!! JA-NE!! -Trisha 


	2. The Next Day

Nyah, once again!! Haha!! Another chappie!! Hope you guys like it! (Even IF there are some critics out there…) thanks to 8yume for reviewing! Nyah! –Trisha

* * *

Sanji got up from bed, sweating hard.

"_Good god… who was that?"_ Sanji wiped the sweat on his forehead. _"Sure she seems cute, but… WHY DOES SHE HAVE WINGS AND LOOKS LIKE A GHOST?!?!?"_ Sanji opened the door out of the men's quarters, seeing the crew already on their feet.

"_Tsk… maybe it's just a big fat dream… Pssh… anyhow… I gotta get back to work…"_ Sanji walked to the kitchen, putting on his apron and heated up the stoves.

While Sanji was cooking in the kitchen, we set our sights on the little angel on the crow's nest on top the ship…

She raised her hands. "Nyah!" she stretched. "Ne? Morning already?" she looked out the nest. "Oh! There are other people out here as well, huh? But I wonder where am I? I was just flying around, and then I crashed onto this place… weird…" The girl smiled. "Yosh! I'll do my best!!"

Luffy screamed one more time. "OI!! SANJI!! I WANT BREAKFAST!!" Sanji stuck his head out the kitchen door. "KEEP YOUR RUBBER JAWS SHUT AND I'LL GET TO IT!!" Sanji yelled in reply, the shut the door behind him. "Good lord… good thing I kept some meat ready for frying last night…" Sanji opened the fridge and took the huge platter of meat, then closed it. Suddenly, behind him, he heard:

"Ohiyo-su!!"

"N-N!!" Startled, Sanji almost dropped the 5 pound platter of huge meat, and turned around on who said it. "CAN YOU JUST…" Sanji stood in shock when he saw… the girl he saw last night. "N-N-N-N…"

"Tee hee hee! We meet again… ah… um… cook-san-su!" She smiled cutely at him.

"N-N…NANI?!?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?! ARE YOU STALKING ME?!?" Sanji pointed a big accusing finger at her.

"Tee hee! Don't point, cook-san! It's bad!" she held his hand, lowering it.

Sanji tried to get a grip of him self, just to prevent him from going insane. "Okay…" he exhaled. "Now… who are you exactly?" He asked her, taking his hand away from the girl, then putting the huge platter down the side table.

"Na! My name is Misha-su!" she said, still smiling at him.

"Well… um… Misha-Chan, yeah, nice meeting you too. Now, can you stop stalking me now? It's freaking me out!" Sanji said to her, scratching his head.

"Tee hee! Okay! But first, I want to know your name!" She asked him, still smiling.

"Er… my name is Sanji Okay? Good. Now I have to get back to work." Sanji said, rolling up his red striped polo up his arm, taking the huge platter with meat and dropped one chunk on the frying pan, sprinkling all the oil out of the pan.

"Um… can I help you, Sanji-kun-su?" She asked suddenly.

"Eh? What do you know about cooking?" Sanji looked at her.

"Of course! I already cooked some healthy dishes, you know-su!" She smiled at him again, coming close to him. "What are you cooking anyway?" she said over his shoulder.

"A meat full of grease. Why?"

"Na!! That is bad for your health! Are you eating this, Sanji-kun-su?" She asked.

"No. Ask the guy out there with a straw hat. He eats tons of these." Sanji replied, flipping the meat on its other side.

"Ah!! Don't let him eat it! He'll become full of oil that his face will be covered with big pimples!!" She said.

"Well, I don't think that will happen to him though… he's a guy made of rubber." Sanji said.

"Su?" She nodded. "Rubber man?"

"You can't believe, I know. Okay. I have a question for you now."

"What is it, Sanji-kun-su?" She smiled.

"Where are you from?"

"Ne? I'm from heaven!"

Sanji stared at her. "…heaven?"

She nodded happily. "Tee hee hee! You don't believe-su?"

Then it clicked. It all made sense. Last night as Sanji saw her, she had angelic wings and looked like a ghost. So maybe she IS from heaven. But in Sanji's case, he isn't that easy to convince. "Really? How do you expect I can believe that? I need proof!"

Misha smiled cutely at him again. "Na! Watch me!" she closed her eyes and then suddenly, behind her, a small pair of wings came out of her back. "Ta-da!"

Sanji's jaw dropped. She wasn't joking. He just stared at her.

"Tee hee hee! See? Do you believe me now-su?" she said, smiling.

Just then, the kitchen door opened slightly. "Oi! Sanji-kun! Hurry up will you? Luffy is growling mad now!" He heard Nami said. "What are you doing in there anyway?" Nami opened the door slowly.

Alerted, Sanji quickly grabbed Misha and quickly stuffed her in the wine cellar, hiding her from Nami. When the kitchen door was completely open, Nami only saw Sanji sitting on a small chair near the stove. "Haha! Don't worry, Nami-chwan! The food is almost ready! Just tell them to wait 2 minutes more!" Sanji smiled innocently at her.

"Well, okay… just hurry up." Nami closed the door behind her.

"Okay… Sanji… keep your cool. Just go out there and serve the food and get Misha-Chan out later…" Sanji continued on to his work.

And a few minutes later, the crew was busy chowing down their breakfast. Seeing them that the whole crew was on the bridge, Sanji came back in the kitchen and opened the wine cellar, and then Misha came popping out.

"N-Ne! Hic! Sanji-kun-su! Hic!" Misha dizzily walked across the room. "All the water in that closet tasted so sweet-su! Hic!"

"What happened?" Sanji asked, but as he looked into the wine cellar, he saw two bottles of grog empty. "Aw… good lord! What did you do?!" Sanji asked, holding the empty bottles on his hand.

"D-don't blame m-me-su! Hic!" Misha walked dizzily to Sanji. "A b-b-bottle fell to my head and it p-popped open! And it's-it's such a waste when you don't drink the water-s-s-su!! Hic!" she said, drunk.

"Aw… darn it…" Sanji smacked his forehead.

"N-N-N-a!! I feel so…so…so… great-su!! Hic!" as Misha said this; she fell onto Sanji's arms. "Ne… I… hic! I feel sleepy now-su…" she said.

"Tsk… I just have to hide her from the rest… who knows what she'll do to them… anyhow… come, Misha-Chan." Sanji lifted her up. "Gotta hide her someplace… jeez. You smell like grog…" then Sanji carried her out the kitchen.

Sanji looked around, trying not to catch any of the crew's attention. Besides, they're all on the bridge eating their breakfast. So Sanji quietly crept into the depths of the Going Merry. "Okay… what now… I can't hide you in the men's quarters… Zoro will surely find her… not in the girl's quarters too… Nami-chwan might think I did something stupid… hmmm…" Sanji looked around, but as he looked behind him, he saw Zoro. _"Aw shit."_

"Hey, Ero-cook, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to eat with us up there?" Zoro said, then set his eyes on the person Sanji was carrying. "And who the hell is that?"

Sanji shot a glare at him. "None of your business, and tell the rest I'm not hungry okay?!" Sanji said angrily. "Just leave me alone for a while, okay?!"

Suspicion struck Zoro. "Wait… don't tell me you're going to…" Zoro pointed at the girl.

Sanji blushed bright red. "W-What?! NO!! DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA, BAKA!! JUST LEAVE ME BE, OKAY?!?! GET OUTTA HERE!!"

Zoro gave out a smile, a melancholy one. "Well… it seems that your ero-ero-ness I gonna pass it's limits, eh?" Zoro crossed his arms. "Tsk. When will you ever learn, Ero-cook… wait till I tell this to the rest…" Zoro turned his back.

Sanji was boiling with anger. "YOU!!" Gently, he put Misha on the floor, then ran to Zoro, landing a nice kick on his thigh. "WHAT THE F…" this caused Zoro to crash on the floor. "COME HERE!!" Sanji dragged Zoro by his feet, and then carried Misha on his shoulders again, walking towards the men's quarters.

"Alright. Get this straight, Marimo bastard. She's a stranger on this ship, okay? So if you try to set a word out of this girl to the crew, I would kick you to Enies Lobby. Understood?" Sanji shook his fist in front of Zoro.

"Okay. Fine. I won't give any word to them, but who is she actually?" Zoro asked, arms crossed, sitting on the bed.

"I dunno, I think she's a fallen angel from Skypiea." Sanji replied, taking a glance at Misha, who was sound asleep on his bed. "Her name is Misha."

"Misha, eh?" Zoro took a look at the pink haired girl, then eyed Sanji "For the first time you don't go drooling over her, huh?" Zoro said, smiling.

"Oh, shut up. The way I see her, she's like a kid." Sanji said.

"So? I thought age does not matter to you, Ero-cook?"

"One more crack like that, I'll…"

Misha moved. "Nyah…"

Sanji and Zoro looked at her. Then Sanji said, "I swear, Zoro. Don't tell this to anyone."

"What'll I get in return then?"

"You blackmailing…"

"Hey, sure you can trust me, but my trust has a price, you know…"

"Fine. I'll stop calling you Marimo."

"And...?"

"Hey! That's enough for you already! I thought calling you Marimo makes you mad?!?"

"Hah. This is my chance to finally get revenge on you… hehehe… So, you'll listen to what I want or I'll spread the word around Grand Line?"

"Tsk… fine! I'll listen to your demands…"

And after minutes of demands, Sanji even wrote what Zoro wants on a piece of paper, so as not to forget what he said. "There, happy?"

"Good! Now I'm happy! Haha!! Okay, Ero-cook, your secrets with me, so don't worry… hehe." Then Zoro walked out the room.

"_Good lord… where did Luffy find a ship with Zoro in it… WHERE!? Tsk… Anyhow. I have no choice… I have to trust that bastard, or he'll spill out a scandal about me… I'll stay here with her till she wakes up…" _Sanji sat beside Misha. Quietly placing his hand on his head…


	3. More Problems

Nyah!! Me again! Oh yeah, MERRY NEW YEAR Haha! Well, I was kinda bored so I decided to continue!! Lets see what happened to Sanji and his new found angel! Enjoy!! –Trisha.

Another nervous day for Sanji has passed, careful about his actions or Zoro will tell everybody about Misha.

"_Crap… I feel so insecure… what if so suddenly Zoro cracks it out just like that and everybody drops their jaws… Why did Misha-Chan come here anyway?" _ Sanji said, frying another 5 pound meat on the pan, Misha behind him, chopping some veggies. "Oi, you sure you know what you're doing?" he called at her.

"Ah, don't worry-su! I know how to do this, don't worry-su!!" Misha flashed a smile at him, and then suddenly, she cut herself. "Eh?" she looked at her hand, then it bled. "WAHHH!!! I CUT MYSELF!! NYAAA!! I'M GONNA DIE!! HEEELLLLP!!!" She screamed.

Sanji ran to Misha, covered her mouth. "SSSSHH!! NOT TOO LOUD!! EVERYBODY MIGHT HEAR YOU!!" Sanji whispered sharply at her. "Okay, then, tell me, what happened, and QUIETLY!" he said.

"Um… er… I…" tears came out of her eyes. "Am I gonna die, Sanji-san-su?" she said, showing her cute puppy eyes, and showing her cut index finger.

Sanji stared at the wound, trying to ignore the cuteness from her eyes. _"Come on, she's just a kid, I can't go MELLORINE over her…" _ Sanji held her hand. "Well, it sometimes happens to me, but I never died from a tiny wound, you know." Sanji stood, walked over to the first aid cupboard, took a band aid, then wrapped it around her finger. "There, that should do it, and don't worry, you wont die." Sanji gave her a reassuring smile.

Misha popped back into happiness. "YESS!! I'M OKAY NOW!!" She shouted.

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened. Sanji quickly grabbed Misha and hid her in the wine cellar again. But Zoro came in.

"Well, well, well, how are you doing, Ero-cook?" Zoro smiled evilly at Sanji.

"Shut up, M… Zoro!!" Sanji was about to say 'Marimo' but he remembered the list of demands to Zoro. "Damn it, if you weren't down in the hold yesterday, I could have got away with it…"

Zoro eyed him suspiciously. "I KNEW IT!! YOU WERE GONNA TAKE MISHA AND DO IT ON THE…"

"SHUT UP!!! KEEP QUIET, AND GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!! OUT!! **OUT!!**" Sanji pushed Zoro out of the kitchen. "Good Lord, now I'm starting to feel blackmailed…" Sanji could hear the loud laughter from Zoro outside. Sanji walked over to the wine cellar, and pulled Misha out. "Whoa, you didn't drink anything, did you?"

"No…" Misha said, staring at him.

"Good… you look under aged to drink such…" Sanji said, picking up grog bottles and wine, putting them back to their proper place. "Now, just sit around here, don't go out and I'll handle the veggies, you might cut yourself again…"

"Okay-su!" Misha smiled at him. "But do you want me to help you in anything else?"

"No thanks, Misha-Chan, you already helped me out much…" Sanji said, cutting the carrots. _"She's an Angel, so she must give me good luck! All the luck I have now is Zoro blackmailing me… Pssh, what a day."_

Few hours later, the crew had their lunch, and now relaxing on the ship, so is the nervous Sanji. He left Misha in the kitchen, with a mattress to sleep on and cooked some food for her in case she gets hungry. Now Sanji was on the starboard deck, smoking at his hearts content. Then behind him, Nami called out. "Hey, Sanji!"

Startled, Sanji almost dropped his cigar into the sea. "Yes, Nami-san?" he replied in a shaky voice.

"Are you alright, Sanji?" Nami looked at him. "You sound weird today."

Sanji smiled at her, trying to hide his nervousness. "Hahaha!! I'm okay! Now, what is it you wanted?" he said, smiling.

"Well, Robin wants a cold drink, and I want a tangerine cake, can you make them for us?" She asked.

"Okay, sure." Sanji walked to the kitchen.

Then suspicion struck Nami, he didn't even say 'Mellorine!! Why not?!!!' or 'Anything for my lovelies!!' he just said 'okay, sure.' Nami watched Sanji as he walked into the kitchen. Then Nami walked away, thinking deeply.

As Sanji opened the door, he saw Misha on the mattress, on the floor, sound asleep. _"Look at her… sleeping like a real angel… But I still wonder how did she end up here… well, looks like I have to ask her later… for now, I have to make a juice and a cake…"_

Suddenly, somebody was knocking at the kitchen door. Sanji opened it, and saw Nami. "Yes, Nami-san?" Sanji said, still standing with the door.

"It's nothing, but I want to ask you something, is anything going on?" Nami asked.

"No! Nothing at all!" Sanji smiled back, still standing with the door.

"Really? I noticed today that you didn't even say a single 'Mellorine!' to me OR robin…" Nami said, scratching her head.

"Oh… you did? Er… well, it's just that I'm a bit tired… and all… you know, working day and night…" Sanji said, smiling.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Come in?? Er… no-no!! I just cleaned the floor! You might slip and hurt yourself!" Sanji smiled, scratching his head.

This struck Nami with suspicion. "Okay… er, just be quick with the juice and cake okay?"

"Will do, Nami-san! Will do!!" he smiled brightly.

Nami walked away, and then went sitting next to Robin beside her near the Tangerine Garden of the Mini Merry. "You know, Robin, something's fishy on this ship…"

"What's wrong, Navigator-san?"

"No, it's nothing, I was talking to myself…"

"Talking to yourself is fishy, Navigator-san, so tell me about it…" Robin smiled at Nami.

"Well, it's Sanji-kun, he's been acting strangely lately…"

"Why Cook-san?"

"No, Nothing, just wait here." Nami stood, then walked over to Usopp, who was busy fishing for Sanji. "Hey, Usopp! Can you do me a favor?"

Usopp grumbled, upset about getting a line. "Er… what is it, Nami?"

"When you're done fishing, can you look around Sanji's kitchen and find something suspicious?" Nami said.

"What? Why?"

"Well, Sanji-kun didn't let me in the kitchen FOR THE FIRST TIME, so maybe I was thinking he was hiding something, and I want YOU to check it out!" Nami smiled.

"NO WAY!! HE MIGHT KICK ME OUT!!"

"Come on, Usopp, you don't want another… Happiness Punch, do you?"

"Er…" Usopp smiled. "Okay! Um… let me just get a bite here first, okay?"

"Good! Now, just tell me what'd you found later, okay?" Nami said, and then walked away.

"Sheesh, what's up with her today…" Usopp then went back to fishing

An hour later, Sanji was asleep in the kitchen, sleeping on top of the stove, along with Misha on the floor, that's where Usopp sneaked in quietly, holding 8 fishes he got. _"Okay, look around, eh? Hmmm…" _ Since the kitchen was dark, Usopp suddenly stepped on something… soft. _"Eh? What's this?"_

Usopp looked closer to the floor, and then saw a girl. So suddenly, Misha screamed. "WAHHH!! THIS PERVERT STEPPED ON MY BUTT!!!! NYAAAAAA!!" startled, Usopp screamed as well. "UWAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Sanji got up, and saw Usopp and Misha screaming, surprised, Sanji ran to Usopp and landed a kick on his side, then closed the kitchen door. "WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Sanji yelled at Usopp.

Usopp fell to the floor. "Um… er…ah…" he smiled innocently. "I got the fish you wanted!"

Sanji held Usopp by the neck, then pinned him on the wall, then glared with fire on his eyes. "Who…The…Hell…**SENT YOU HERE?!!?**" He yelled.

"N-no one did, Sanji!! HONEST!!" Usopp cried.

The kitchen door opened, Sanji looked at who it was. "**OI!! DON'T COME IN!!!**" Zoro came walking in, then gave an evil look at Sanji. _"__**Shit!!!**__"_

"Well, looks like the dung is starting to hit the fan now, eh, Sanji?" Zoro evilly smiled at Sanji, and then he laughed. "Now Usopp, then who next? Nami? Or Robin? Or perhaps Chopper?" Zoro laughed hard.

This made Sanji pissed. "Oi, Misha-Chan, cover your eyes, this might look ugly."

"Er, okay-su!" Misha put her hands on her eyes, as soon as she did, Sanji leaped at Zoro, then some wrestling took place.

A few minutes later…

"Okay, Misha-Chan, you can look now." Sanji said. As Misha did, she saw Sanji leaning on the wall, Usopp and Zoro hanging from the ceiling, ropes all around them.

"Na!! Sanji-san! What did you do?!" Misha said in angst.

"Don't worry, Misha-Chan, I wont do anything bad. As long as the keep their mouth shut, I won't make them my new kickboxing bag." Sanji smiled.

"OI!! LET ME GO, YOU ERO-COOK!!" Zoro yelled.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! I'M INNOCENT!!" Usopp cried loud.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU!!**" Sanji yelled. "Now, I know both of you are curious of who Misha-Chan is, so… Misha-Chan, come here." Sanji called.

Misha came walking to Sanji. "Su?"

"Tell these two who you are." Sanji said, placing his arm over Misha.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, that's all I can continue!! I'm working on Chappie 4 and 5 and Chapter 5 is really turn the tables from Sanji to Zoro!! Hehe! Happy New Year!! JA!! –Trisha.


End file.
